


Do you wanna be next??

by JotunVali



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: "friends", Gaston (Disney) Being an Asshole, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), LeFou (Disney) is a Nickname, M/M, Maurice is clever, Poor Lefou (Disney), gaston doesn't have, gaston go fuck yourself, villagers aren't as stupid as you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: What if LeFou had answered 'yes' to Gaston?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/  
> https://www.gofundme.com/save-the-internet-info

"Do you wanna be next??"

"Yes." LeFou calmly answered, his glimmering eyes staring at flaring Gaston's.

"Wha-?" The berserk hunter began before he was stopped by soft lips.

A few villagers gasped and others started to murmur.

LeFou… he was… **_KISSING HIM???_** Why did these lips felt so… smooth… and… delicious? And why were Gaston's cheeks feeling so… hot? **WAIT!!** That faggot he had for a friend was kissing him in front of the whole village??? Who did that repulsive poofter think he was?? He wanted to present him; the great and manly captain Gaston, as a fairy??

Now, it **REALLY** was too much for Gaston! He gave LeFou the toughest and strongest punch he could give. Some of the villagers screamed.

"LeFou!" Stanley who looked as enraged as Gaston a few seconds ago suddenly called.

"Oh my God…" Belle whispered, her hands gripping the carriage's bars.

"What is it, Belle?" Her father worried.

"Gaston… just punched LeFou. He really is madder than I thought." She replied, a few tears blurring her eyesight.

She thought Gaston, as bloodthirsty and warmongering he was, at least cared for his best friend!

"What?" Maurice rushed beside his daughter.

The dishonored captain had thought threatening LeFou with revealing his tastes for men will prevent that repelling sodomite from questioning his orders and get him to obey his rightful superior. But that insolent fatass had decided to use that threat against him. Gaston could shoot him dead right here right now if there wasn't a more important matter: a demonic Beast. And there was a fitter way to get rid of that sissy subhuman.

"As you wish, _la folle_." Gaston spat in a disgusted scowl before he gripped harshly on his friend's collar.

LeFou yelped.

"Leave him alone!" Stanley begged more than ordered.

"Stanley." Tom warned him.

If Gaston could behave in such a dreadful way with his best friend, who knew what he could do of everyone else?

"Lock that good for nothing too." He ordered his henchmen.

Stanley didn't move. Only Tom and Dick reluctantly went towards LeFou. Why were they doing that again? Why did they have to throw their own friend in an asylum? Because some so-called magical object had showed a kind of ghost? Belle always had been a bit odd, maybe it just was her imagination, maybe she'd wish for a weird friend so hard she now was convinced of its existence! As for the mirror, surely it was one of Maurice's supernatural inventions for his lonely daughter! He and his daughter were a bit odd, maybe they both had made up this beast story, maybe they _were_ crazy, but they weren't dangerous! Not at all!

While Gaston…

"We're sorry, LeFou…" Dick started.

"Don't be. After all I'm _Le Fou_ , right?" The heartbroken man pronounced loud and clearly so Gaston could hear. "I **am** crazy! This is my very name! So I **do** belong in an asylum, don't I?" He wept.

Maurice's fingers joints turned white around the bars.

"Papa? W-what's going on?"

"That spiteful boy…" He grumbled.

Who was Gaston exactly? Harassing his daughter for years, trying to murder then throwing Maurice into an asylum to blackmail Belle into marriage, insulting the woman who'd saved the old man's life, heating a whole village into war –a pointless war according to Belle, using poor LeFou's feelings at his advantage and now he was using them again along with stomping them in the dirt to be sure no one would stop him?? Such a… low, despicable man!

"Gaston!" Maurice shouted.

_Don't you know ANYTHING about love?_

"Maurice?" LeFou looked up.

"Papa?"

Gaston slowly turned back.

"What do you want, Maurice? Finally came to your senses and decided to give your daughter's hand to me?" He mockingly smirked.

"In your dreams! How can I allow my daughter to marry a man who bullies his own friends?" Belle's father replied.

The crowd turned chattier. The heated hunter noticed it by glancing here and there. His self-confidence dangerously lowered. He glared at Maurice; then at LeFou.

"My _friends_?" He snorted. "This is no friend of mine."

LeFou whimpered at that horrible sentence.

"My friends are supposed to obey me, not question me. And above all… they're supposed to be pure."

A couple of _"what"_ and _"what does that mean"_ and _"pure?"_ started to buzz between the puzzled villagers.

The proud captain received a furious punch in his face.

"LeFou is the **purest** man I know, you piece of crap!" Stanley finally snapped out of it. "What wrong had he ever done? Huh?? Except following and obeying you?"

"Ha… You've hardly done differently, Stanley!" Gaston retorted before he punched back his follower.

Tom and Dick caught their young fellow courtier.

"Stan!"

"You alright, pal?"

"Stanley!" LeFou stared at him. _With these so beautiful glittering brown eyes…_ "Don't. Stop it." He begged.

"But…!"

"The only wrong _Monsieur_ LeFou has ever done was to believe you could be a good man, Gaston!" Maurice scolded.

"Will you ever shut up, you old geezer?" Gaston flamed up.

"Don't talk to my father that way, Gaston!" Belle screamed.

"I talk the way I want to a bunch of crazy loonies like you, Belle!" The captain snarled, showing his pointed teeth.

"You don't have friends, you have servants, Gaston! Not really the same thing!" Maurice told him.

"Maybe I don't need friends!"

"Maybe you don't know what being a friend is!" The old inventor retorted.

"That's right. When have you ever treated us like anything else than servants?" Stanley glowered at Gaston as he was wiping blood off his lips.

"And how many times have you threatened us if we didn't do as **_you_** told?" Tom accused him.

"Surely because he doesn't know other way to 'make friends'." Dick added.

"You…!" Gaston's whole face cringed; like all his veins were about to blow up.

"You always steal my flowers! **LeFou** always paid them!" The florist charged him.

"So you **did** try to kill Maurice, you madman!" The bartender busted him.

"Now you even throw him and Belle in an asylum!"

"The woman you've ever loved, my ass!" A scruffy drunkard cursed.

"You can't even treat your friends properly!"

"You psychopath! You'd throw the whole village, even your best mate, in an asylum for an imaginary beast?" The old Clotilde blamed him.

"Are we even sure it exists?"

"Of course it doesn't! Such creatures can't possibly exist! Maurice is merely confused by his recent trip!" Père Robert explained.

"Wha-what do you do of _that_ , then?" Gaston shoved the mirror in the vicar's face.

"That weird mirror's surely one of Maurice's inventions!" Tom shouted behind the hunter.

"What?" The inventor whispered. "Yes… yes! **_I_** made that mirror!" He almost yelled so the whole village could hear. "I've made it for Belle!"

"What are you say- ?" Belle murmured. "Oh! I get it." She suddenly understood her father's plan.

"You didn't have enough brains to guess that, Gaston?" Dick laughed at him.

"Yeah! There is only one beast here!" The florist screamed.

"And only one crazy guy!" The bartender added.

"And it's **_you_** , Gaston!" Belle roared to the extent of surprising herself. Had she ever screamed like that before?

"Right! **_You_** should be thrown at the Maison des Lunes!" Clotilde bluntly suggested.

"Leave LeFou alone!" Stanley hugged the small tavern entertainer.

"Leave **everyone** alone!" Tom ordered his captain.

"You… **_dare_** to command me??" Gaston gritted his teeth.

"We're like 15 years older than you! **_We_** should have been your captains since the beginning!" Dick patronized him.

"No one… No! One!..." The hunter pulled out his gun and aimed it at Tom. "…will deprive me… of my WAR!!" He roared before he glanced at the carriage. "Or my wedding."

Most of the villagers gasped while a few screamed their hearts out. Tom didn't move or even look away. Stanley hugged his soft doll even tighter as his eyes became to blur. He was terribly scared but just couldn't abandon LeFou with this… monster. Belle was right. How could he have followed this crazy war bitch for years?

"You really are **sick** in your head, Gaston!" Dick spat out.

"But a sick man who **ALWAYS** gets what he wants!" Gaston loudly reminded him, his gun still right in the middle of Tom's forehead. "Move aside. Or I'll shoot your stupid face apart." He threatened.

"Go fuck yourself in a loony house, Gaston." Tom calmly replied.

"You've asked for it." The more than done captain pulled on the trigger.

"Tom!" Stanley yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one in Villeneuve loves Gaston. 
> 
> Maybe someone.

No one, let alone the berserk captain would have expected this.

LeFou… He had just…

He had just thrown himself on Tom to shove him away from the bullet's path.

"Enough!" He shrieked out, hot thick tears running over his pink face. "Enough, Gaston! Throw me into that damn carriage and let Belle and Maurice go!" He begged. "Let everyone go!" He cried.

"Only if this loony girl swears to marry me!" The hunter aimed his gun at locked in Belle.

"Down, Belle!" Her father warned before they both crouched down to avoid a likely bullet.

"Go to hell, you psychopath!" The single farm girl shouted.

"You really must be crazy for talking that way to an armed soldier, Belle." Gaston replied. "Nevermind. I'll just have to keep you locked in forever. And of course, no more books." He devilishly smirked.

"Is this guy real??" Dick freaked out as he was helping Tom to get up.

"You're totally nuts, Gaston!" Stanley accused.

"Shut your pretty mouth, you weakling!" The hunter aimed his gun at him.

"For the love of God, Gaston stop it!" LeFou yelled as he placed himself between Stanley and the mad soldier. "Stop it!" He begged again. He timidly stepped closer to his captain and softly gripped on the red sleeve. "Stop it." He breathed. "Please…" Two teardrops glittered over his carmine cheeks.

The maniacal soldier felt a twinge in his still mellow heart.

_Oh no. You will not get me with your angelic face again. You disgusting fag!_

He aimed his gun at LeFou's face. The weapon was only inches away from his eyes. The whole village gasped for air.

"LEFOU!" Stanley cried his heart out.

"What the hell are you thinking Gaston? Stop that!" Maurice screamed.

"I do what the fuck I want, Maurice. I'm a captain." Gaston murmured, as if he meant those words to LeFou rather than to the inventor.

_You won't "advise" me or impeach me anymore, you gaudy ball of fat._

"Someone stop him!" The florist pleaded.

"Someone save LeFou!" Another woman cried.

Gaston was standing still before his former best friend, his gun aimed straight before him. His sky-blue eyes were throwing flaming spears at LeFou, yet his fingers refrained from pressing the trigger. Why? What was the dashing, manly captain Gaston so afraid of? If he shot, all of his problems would disappear, he could do whatever he wants without being held back, without being whispered at, caressed or nose-booped!

"This is no battlefield! There is no war, Gaston!" The man he was trying to kill suddenly wept. "There is no beast! There is no enemy here!"

Without being smiled at… or warmly hugged… The fearless warrior's arm started to tremble.

"There is no danger! We're safe!" LeFou carried on, as his tears grew thicker and his voice more creaking.

_You idiot. How can you say you're-_

"How can you say you're safe, LeFou?? You have a gun right in your face!" Stanley sobbed.

"And this maniac just tried to shoot half of the village!" The old Clotilde reminded.

"Just to prove he's the ballsiest hunk of all time!" Tom spat out.

"Easy to do when you have big fists and a fire weapon!" Dick scolded.

"Big muscle warmonger. Take that away, what are you, Gaston?" Belle belittled.

"A violent monster!" Maurice charged with.

"A true beast!" Père Robert paraphrased.

"I saved all of your asses, you morons!" Gaston roared out as he threatened the whole village with his sole gun; even though he quickly understood it wouldn't be of use. The angry mob gathered around the unsure captain who was still wondering who should he kill first. But they were too many to choose one particular person. The soldier started to panic. His fierce eyes started to water.

_They're going to kill me! They're going to kill me!_

The eggs saleswoman blew him hard on his head with her frying pan before the strongest villagers carried him towards the asylum carriage.

"No! No!! Leave him alone!" LeFou pleaded.

"LeFou, stop!" Stanley held him back, hugging him tight.

"Let go, Stan! They'll hurt him!" The desperate loving nurse sobbed.

" ** _He_** hurt **_you_**! And almost killed you!"

"Do you think it's the first time it happens? Do you really think that in seven years of war, this kinda thing never happened?" LeFou turned back to face him.

"What?" Stanley was more alarmed than ever. This fucker Gaston had hurt this fluffy innocent angel _several_ times?

"Let go of me!" LeFou shoved him back. "Gaston!" He rushed at his beloved captain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hand out the key!!"

The villagers opened the carriage and freed Belle and Maurice. At last! The young girl really had it with being locked in all the time! But her father was safe now. That was all that mattered.

"Don't worry, you won't leave empty-handed!" Clotilde grumbled to D'Arque as Tom and Dick dumped a stunned Gaston in the steel carriage.

LeFou rushed in between his captain and the rest of the village.

"Stop!! Stop it! Let him go!" The self-made nurse implored.

"What are you babblin' about, LeFou?" Tom got annoyed. "He's tried to blow your head off!"

"Why do you still defend him?" Stanley asked, as if he was charging the hunter's companion with a crime. "You've just told me it wasn't the first time it happened!"

The unconditionally loving fool started to hyperventilate. He couldn't say it! He didn't notice the dizzy soldier began to wake up behind him.

"He… He also needs a medic! Like Maurice! He-He's a little bit sick in his brain, that's true! But he needs a doctor! Not…" He glared in pure hatred at spooky D'Arque. "… torturers."

"You really are crazy, LeFou!" The old fisherwoman spat out. "No wonder you have such a name!"

"Maybe we should send you to the asylum too!"

"What? But LeFou is not dangerous!" Stanley protested.

" _Not dangerous_? He defends a bloodthirsty monster!" Dick snarled at him.

"And lied about Gaston not tryin' to kill Maurice!" Tom reminded him.

"We've almost sent a sane man to the asylum because of him and his maniac of a hunter!"

"He kept supporting that psycho in everything!"

"Even when it was about harassing girls and murdering their father!" The villagers accused small LeFou as some of them grabbed his arms.

"No! Wait!" Maurice stepped forward.

"Papa?" Belle asked in surprise. Why was her father standing up for LeFou? She didn't like most of the villagers for they called 'funny' a girl who reads and never does things like they do but they were right about Gaston's clingy friend. It even was obvious! And the hunter attempted to murder her father?? "I don't get it. What happened?"

"It's a long story, Belle. But LeFou is not to blame, I assure you." Maurice answered. "Please! Leave that man alone!" He shouted to the angry mob.

"You really are confused, Maurice!"

"You already forgot what he's done to you?"

"It wasn't his intention!" The tousled man replied. "Release him!"

"Go get some sleep Maurice!"

"We'll take care of the rest!"

What? LeFou glanced at the inventor with blurring eyes. After the attempted murder and the lie about it, Maurice was standing up for him? If the old man almost died in the forest and was thrown in an asylum carriage, it was because of him! The captain boots licker LeFou! Why? But there was more important now. He struggled against the hands gripping on his arms.

"Gaston won't go to the asylum… neither will I!" LeFou screamed before punching the nearest people in front of him. He didn't have to wait to get replies.

The half hazy captain had heard it all. Although it enraged him, it was all true. His fluffy nurse had always endangered his life to make Gaston happy. Sure it was normal since he was Gaston and the man in front of him LeFou but… the groggy hunter couldn't help feeling worried. And puzzled. LeFou had tried to throw a spanner in his works a few minutes ago. An hour beforehand, that stupid fool even almost admitted Gaston had attempted to murder Maurice! In front of everyone! What did he want? To humiliate his own captain? And now, he was standing in front of him, as a shield to protect the egg-gobbler from angry punches. Gaston saw LeFou was trying to fight back but it was useless against several people at the same time. The captain sat up.

"LeFou…"

"Gaston? You're al-?" The stout tavern dancer got punched hard in the jaw.

"What… are you playing at, LeFou?" The confused captain demanded.

"Don't you see? I'm playing cards!" His curly-haired friend sassed him.

Being sassed by his subordinate should make him furious. Why did like it?

"Wha… what am I doing in here? Where is Maurice?"

"Out! With Belle! Where they belong and you know it!" LeFou lectured him before punching Dick back.

"Did you…? Did **_you_** release them?" The hunter charged him with.

"I wish I did!" The protective nurse gave a head-butt to the blacksmith. "But I'll release **you**!"

That sight of LeFou's back… with that specific blue coat… fighting against angry guys… shielding his on the ground captain… Gaston had already lived that. His combative friend was wrong. There _was_ an enemy! There _was_ a war! It just wasn't what the hunter had thought about.

_LeFou, thank- No! Why would I thank him? It's his role to defend his captain!_

Yet, Gaston didn't threaten or force him. Not this time. Maybe his favorite singer was afraid of what the head-aching hunter would do if he didn't do what Gaston wanted. But that didn't make sense! If LeFou just had stayed behind and let the villagers assault their sole hero and even if it was hard to admit, the down captain couldn't have done anything to him! What's more, it would have been a golden occasion for LeFou to have Gaston locked in. No more threats or abuse! Then why was he taking the whole village's punches in his cherubic face? Instead of his captain? And why was the captain's heart bleeding like LeFou's lips?

"I said don't touch him!!" The covered in bruises fool screeched out before punching the mob again. His right eye was black.

All that violence, it made Belle loath that village more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa! We must do something!" The afflicted girl urged her father.

"What can we do, Belle? What can we do against a mob?" Maurice replied in a sorry tone.

"You've invented so many things! You must have something to stop that collective madness!" She pleaded.

She had come back to save her father for the second time in her life. But she didn't want to have someone else sent away to that spooky asylum! Not even Gaston or LeFou! And she could hardly trade her life against theirs now, could she? After the hunter's 'who should I kill first' show, no one would let her. And would it even calm their ardor if they did? Belle was more than sure it wouldn't.

"Wait. I think I have something." The old man dashed to his house along with his daughter who looked forward to take off her bulky dress.

"I'll take ALL of you! Come on! Come at me!" LeFou loudly induced the violent mob. Blood dripped off his lips, his nose was smashed in a crimson puddle and he could barely open his right eye now. He staggered.

"LeFou…" Gaston yearned to scream but only whispered.

"Enough! Enough of this madness!" A voice in the back ordered.

The villagers turned back. It was Père Robert.

"What's the problem?" Tom asked.

"We're just punishing the guys who led us to almost send poor Maurice and Belle in an asylum!" Dick added.

"Yeah! Weren't you the first to defend old Maurice, mister vicar?" One of the triplets reminded.

"None of this violence is necessary! These men have to go to prison! Not in an asylum!" The priest claimed.

"Well what's the difference?" The tavern bartender uttered.

"And it's our right to tell these two fuckers we've had enough of their bullshit!" Tom claimed.

"And being taken for idiots!" The eggs saleswoman added.

"Just recite the Bible and bugger off!"

"You think a low shit like you can tell us what to do?"

"Or teach our children?" The withered headmaster mocked the clergyman. He knew; everyone knew given his position Père Robert should have been the teacher of the village children. Yet he was denied as such because of his skin color.

The whole mob, except Stanley, Gaston and LeFou burst into a loud creepy laugh.

 _Belle, Maurice, please. Come back quickly._ Père Robert prayed. For he knew if they didn't, he would soon become no better than that spiteful mob. Salvation came as an unexpected sound. Gloomy wolves' cries filled up the whole village.

"Oh my God, wolves!"

"Oh no, wolves!"

"Quick, let's go home!"

The villagers quickly scatter away in screams and yells. The horses harnessed to the carriage soon freaked out too, loudly neighed and started to scamper off. The gloomy D'Arque ran after them; frightened as well. LeFou swiftly turned back.

"Gaston!" He shrieked out.

He hurried to catch his captain's ankles, pulled on them and finally threw him out of the carriage. Not without a small blow on the hunter's skull when the latter's head hit on the floor.

"Ow!"

"Gaston! You're ok?"

The humiliated captain was about to slap his friend, scold him and tell him how it was his fault if the hunter was almost sent to that cursed asylum but he prevented his hand from any abuse when he noticed how LeFou's face already was awfully injured. His nose and lips spluttered in blood, his right eye all black and shut, bruises on his jaw and his forehead… The worst was that LeFou was smiling, not giving a damn at all about his wounds.

"LeFou!" He abruptly sat up and caught his friend's soft shoulders. "Who did…! I know who did this to you. Tom! Dick! Where are you, rotten sons of bitches?" He roared, spitting out the 'b' of 'bitches'. "Come back here and fight like proper men, you lousy cowards!" He yelled all his veins out.

"Gaston, it's ok!" LeFou faintly shook his head, keeping on smiling.

That bright, heartwarming smile.

"Ok? **_OK??_** Can't you see how you're looking like right now??"

"Well, technically… no, I can't."

And he kept his precious sass too!

"Tom! Dick! Clotilde! Everyone! Everyone of that fucking full of assholes village!" Gaston roared again. "I'll kill you! Do you hear me? I'll fucking kill every single fucker of you! And burn down all of your filthy houses to ashes!"

"Gaston, no! Calm down!" LeFou gripped on the white ruffle.

"Then I'll go piss on your graves!" Gaston raged. A bit of drool was even dripping out of his mouth.

"Just fucking calm down, for God's sake!" LeFou screeched out as he sharply pulled on the ruffle to make Gaston face him.

The hunter's face was deep red, trembling with rage, covered in throbbing veins ready to explode at any moment.

"But… but LeFou!..." He panted through his teeth. "Look… look what they've done to you!"

"It can be fixed. The most important is that you're safe now." A bright, pure smile appeared on LeFou's face again.

"LeFou…" Gaston's lips quivered with something else than sheer anger.

"LeFou!" A young courtier in tears hurried to the black-eyed tavern singer as he pulled off his scarf.

A furious hunter bluntly glared at him.

"Don't you touch him, you plaid bastard!" Gaston growled. "Make another step forward and I'll bite off your balls!"

Stanley flinched.

"Gaston, no!" LeFou cupped the captain's face and turned it back in front of his own. "He defended me! He wasn't part of… that mess!" He assured.

"I… I just wanted to give you this." The benevolent musketeer handed out his scarf. "To wipe you face."

"Oh. Thank you, Stanley." The surprised entertainer took it.

All while LeFou was wiping off the blood on in face, the hunter was thinking.

"They were all agreeing with me. Why did they suddenly change their minds? It makes no sense. I wonder… if it's not that Beast's work."

Stanley's worried look shifted for a fierce, heinous glare.

"It had already enchanted Belle… why not a whole village? Black magic can be powerful…"

"Are you fucking KIDDING ME??" The hunter's former follower punched him hard in the face. His punch was tougher than Gaston expected.

"Gaston!" LeFou screamed.

"They've made what they did because of _YOU_ , Mister Paragon! Because you wanted to lock them up and kill them all, even LeFou, if it meant you could have your imaginary war and marry Belle, you insane… Beast!" Stanley exploded.

LeFou thought he looked exactly like Gaston now.

"What did you say, you low shit?" The raging captain began to stand up.

"No, Gaston stop!" His friend caught his broad shoulders. "Gaston, the Beast never existed! It was all Maurice's imagination!"

"What? But what about Belle? And her cursed mirror?"

"It merely was one of Maurice's inventions! For Belle!" LeFou explained.

"Why did he go raving about a real Beast then? Why did Belle also think it was real?" Gaston insisted.

"Oh come on! Think a bit, my love! The poor old guy just was exhausted! The fair is far from here! And Belle said the Beast was real just so you release him!"

"That's just common sense, you rabid wolf." Stanley added.

"I'll fucking tear you into shreds…!" Gaston tried to stand up again.

"That's enough! Stop!" LeFou slapped him.

Both Stanley and LeFou gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston realizes something.

The berserk hunter still couldn’t believe it. The man who always supported him, always cheerleaded him under any circumstance… He just…

“Did you just slap me? Did you just slap me???” He gripped on LeFou’s bowtie. His beaten up friend yelped. Gaston raised up his hand, about to strike back.

“You have started it, Gaston!” A feminine yet unpleasant voice called him out.

“Belle? Why do you still talk to me? Don’t you have to go back to your imaginary friends?” The irate captain grumbled.

“Because she’s right!” An outraged Stanley answered, slapping away the large hand. “I don’t know if you suffer memory losses in addition of a severe case of retardation but **_YOU_ ** have punched LeFou first! You’ve even almost shot him and Tom dead! That’s why we started to have enough of your shit!” The young musketeer blurted out to a fuming soldier whose eyes were about to pop out.

“Stop it! Both of you, stop it!” A sobbing tavern singer pleaded. “Now’s not the right moment for catfighting! Wolves are here! We should go home!”

“No need to worry!” Maurice assured. “That wasn’t wolves. That was me.”

“Oh great. Maurice is a wolf now.” Gaston rolled his eyes. “Seems to me it’s more than mere tire, huh LeFou?” He grouched. “ The man **_is_ ** bonkers after all!”

“I mean it came from my invention. It’s a wolf decoy.” The inventor showed the small object.

“Oh my God, your stupidity is so blatant, Gaston.” Stanley couldn’t help giggling.

“Stanley…” LeFou warned. “Wait. The wolves’ cry, it was you, Maurice?” He turned to the old man.

“It was. I’m pretty much proud of it since I see the village had been deserted.”

“You… **_you_ ** ’ve just saved LeFou?” Stanley realized.

“That was the plan. Oh, **_Belle_ ** ’s plan.” Maurice looked at his daughter.

“But… why?” The covered in bruises nurse asked. He was lost. “Why saving me? Maurice, I’ve abandoned you in the forest!”

“Wait, what?” Belle interjected.

“Belle, I’ve helped to lock you in! And I’ve just stopped D’Arque from taking Gaston away! Why would you save me?” He demanded, thick tears streaming out of his eyes. He just couldn’t understand.

“Because you’re a good man, LeFou. You’re the sweetest, purest man I know.” Stanley hugged back his fluffy doll.

“Also because you’ve tried to help us. “Belle added. “You’ve tried to stop Gaston. Risking your own life! You’ve even asked to take our place!” She reminded the weeping short man.

“But… but I’ve failed.” He mumbled.

Oh, how was he friend with someone like Gaston? She wondered before she joined Stanley in his LeFou’s hugging.

“Hey, I can’t move…” He chuckled.

Gaston was staring at these two traitors petting the third one. He should be happy of it, right? He was rid of that yucky, fairy traitor of LeFou just like the hunter had wanted it a few minutes ago, wasn’t he? He just had to stand up, turn around and flee to another village where he’d be fairly worshipped as a war hero again. So why was he still sitting down on the dirt, as if his ass was stuck on the ground? Why did he feel even more betrayed as he was glaring at the group hug over LeFou? Why did he want to cry and beg for LeFou’s love? As if LeFou was his goddamn mother? Why did he feel cheated on? LeFou wasn’t his lover…

He suddenly remembered the kiss. LeFou’s kiss. LeFou’s tender kiss. A kiss the captain had replied to with a punch in LeFou’s soft face and an order to lock him too in the asylum. Dear God, what would have happened to such a sweet man in an asylum? In _THAT_ particular asylum? D’Arque wasn’t a man known for his kind or compassionate methods. LeFou would have suffered dreadfully for years there just to content Gaston. The evidence was in front of him. His friend just had been the recipient of the whole village’s blows. Just to protect his captain. Right after the said captain attempted to murder him. So few soldiers could brag about such a kind and selfless act. Gaston obviously wasn’t part of them. And LeFou would only brag about **_Gaston’s_ ** feats, not his own. Even if they exceeded the hunter’s by immeasurably far.

Gaston didn’t notice tears covered his once crimson face. He loved LeFou. Yes, he loved LeFou. That lovable dancing nurse was perfect. Way more perfect than him. Again, the evidence just was there with all these people snuggling over shivering and crying LeFou. He loved him. How, **_HOW_ ** could the astray captain have ever felt mad at him, even for just one second?

Now, he didn’t want to beg only for LeFou’s love, but also for his forgiveness. For having been such a monster with such an adorable creature, with someone he dearly loved.

 

_You’re not a monster, my sweet LeFou._

_I am._

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/  
> https://www.gofundme.com/save-the-internet-info


End file.
